Pup's Philippine Class: Periods of the Era
This is the third part of the Pup's Philippine Class. Characters * From the previous parts * Takota- Teacher Plot The Cleaning and Founding a time book It all begin at the lookout where the Pups are cleaning their Pup Houses. Chase is about to finish along with Andres. but Marshall walks and Asks Chase, Rubble and Andres to play tag with him. The 3 agreed, just as then Skye asked "Can We join?" Andres said "Sure!" The Pups fixed their cleaning things back to the lookout... Meanwhile Ryder is cleaning at the lobby's bookshelf. He sees a book with a Baybayin Transcript. and a white paper with a note is on it. When Ryder read a note it was on Tagalog. Ryder rallied all the Pups to the Lookout. Everyone is on the Elevator. Marshall entered last but he trips on the way by Smashing drunkenly. Andres said "Agay! Ang sakit noon.(Ow! That hurts.)" Leaving the others laughed. They assembled and Andres is beside Zuma. Chase said "Paw Patrol ready for Action Ryder Sir!" Ryder said "I have seen something while I was dusting on the bookshelf at the lookout lobby." Rubble asked "What is it?" Ryder showed a book. Andres is shocked to see it. "Where did you find that?" just as then Procopio arrived said "What's going on there?" Andres looked backed and said "Procopio? Ikaw ba yan?(Is that you?)" The two hugged and "it's been the revolution." Skye asked "Wait? You knew each other." Ryder responded "I recruited Procopio as a translator for me during I stayed at Tondo." Skye said "yeah." Ryder showed the book to Andres. Andres said "The Book said: Philippines, Periods of Era." Ryder gives a note to Procopio. Procopio said "I give this book to you, Paw Patrol. To learn what eras of the Philippines lasted long. I send Procopio to teach you what are the Eras of the Philippines. Vicente Laurel, Emilio Aguinaldo." Ryder opened the book. Images pop up. Ryder asked "Andres, What's these?" Andres starts to narrate a story Story Narrative Prehistory Andres said "Many people lived in a cave somewhere on Palawan. Many relics stored there and they were carbon dated." Rocky asked "There are people migrating?" Andres said "Yes. Cultures Migrating to the philippines and it was an uninhabited island." Procopio added "4 societies dominated the islands." Rocky said "No Way!" Ryder flipped the next page and sees the Philippine developed. Pre-Colonial Era Chase amazed what he sees and Asks "What are the leaders during this time?" Andres said "Nice question Chase. Our leaders were muslim datus. They lead various kingdoms around the isles. They traded goods signs for early merchantism." Ryder asked "What does the religion there?" Procopio said" Islam is the first religion." Ryder turned the Next Page and leads into the colonial era. Colonial Era Just as then Takota arrived saying "Hey Ryder, What's going on?" Ryder turned around and sees Takota. Ryder said "Oh, Takota. me and the pups are learning about the Philippine's History?" Takota said "Lemme guess: You will learn about the Colonial era of the Philippines?" Chase said "How do you know." Andres said "Takota, you can have the honors." Takota said "Yes,Andres." Takota said "During My stay there I learned that the Philippines is under the Spanish colonization for 333 years!" The Pups shocked. Takota added "The Americans arrived to help them. but the Philippines went under it. The Americans teached them everything." Chase asked "What happened during the 2nd World War?" Takota said "Chase, During the 2nd World war. the Philippines and the USA are defeated by the Japanese. many people died." Rubble asked "What happened after?" Takota said "The General vowed to return and during the Battle of Leyte where I participated. Gained liberation to the Philippines. that enters to the Post-Colonial Period." Ryder turned to the next page for the Post Colonial Era. Post-Colonial Era Andres said "The Post-Colonial era. under 5 presidents, Progresses the Philippines, From eliminating HUKBALAHAP(''The Nation's Army Against the Japanese Soldiers), ''To founding the United Nations." One president declared Martial law that leads to the death of the Opposition, Snap Election and the peaceful revolution." Skye asked "Who is the President after?" Takota answered "Skye, Cory or Corazon Aquino is the President." Ryder turned the Last Page: The Contemporary history Contemporary history Andres said to Takota. "Takota, I met you during your stay and help me fight against the Spaniards during the old days." Takota laughed. Chase said "You met him long ago?" Takota said "OO Naman!(Of Course!)" Zuma asked "What Happened today." Andres tells the finale part. "The Philippine gained democracy. but it's full of contreversies as of now. as a developing country Philippines can stand." The end of the Lesson Andres said "You amazed about the History and the timeline of the Philippines now You must preserved the book and hid it somewhere." Takota said "I am honored to help the lesson Andres." Andres thanked Takota. Ryder said "Thanks Andres to understand now what happened to your homeland." Andres said "Don't mention it. This Katipunero is ready to serve you. Pinuno(Sir)". Procopio said "I must go back to the Embassy to aid Vicente" Ryder closed the book and said to Procopio. "Keep this as the scribe and linguist of the Paw Patrol." Procopio said "Thanks... Paw Patrol...." Procopio left. Andres looked to his brother saying: "My Brother..... my ally.... Until the end." Andres goes outside. facing the sunset and Procopio. Andres raised his right paw to his head saluting saying:" Ikaw nawa sana ang pag-asa ng bayan.(You must be the hope for this country.)". Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Parts Category:History